Spencer
This is merely an '''alternate universe-interpretation'. For the official version of the character click here.'' Spencer is a silver, streamlined-dinosaur locomotive who is privately-owned by the Duke & Duchess of Boxford (residing in the Mainland). He occasionally serves as an enemy, or ally of the Steam Team. General Information Design Spencer is easily one of the largest and fastest monsters encountered on Sodor; He stands considerably taller than a majority of them. His armor is silvery, with some black (as well as a few gold) accents. This color-scheme also applies to his spines, which are all arranged in a sleek fashion, and can bend freely (thus giving a huge advantage with speed). He possesses a pair of white, curved structures that run down along his back to the base of his tail, acting as protective guards bordering the shoulders. Only parts such as his arms and stomach-area are apparently left exposed as thick, black tube-like structures, oddly giving him a slight resemblance to a common diesel dinosaur, somewhat.- Spencer's whistle is rather located in front of his funnel, as opposed to usually being placed near the tip of the tail. He wears a red nameplate with gold lining. Abilities Non-Power Based Speed & Stamina Spencer's top speed is clocked at around 126 miles per hour (as of the Millennium Era), making him one of the fastest (if not the fastest) monsters overall. His ability to bend his spines back freely provides lesser air-resistance, and so this gives him a huge advantage speed-wise. Strength & Durability Not only his speed is incredible, but he tends to be just about as strong; capable of sending both Thomas & James flying with a single swing of the arm, and even (partially) flailing Henry around by the tail. He also boasts a relatively superior degree of durability compared to a lot of other dinosaurs, being able to ignore lethal explosives as well as direct blasts from giant robots (which are normally designed to stun or kill monsters) in his way. Flight Spencer surprisingly has the ability to fly despite his size and mass, although he needs to gain sufficient speed in order to make a successful take-off. When in midair he can reach his highest speed for a period of time, though his flight-duration is limited and often lasts for about 5 - 10 minutes before having to land. Power Based Energy Beam His signature breath weapon is usually visualized as a low-heated, energy beam. Depending on weather conditions and time of day, the beam can change color and intensity; white during daytime, pale-purple at nighttime, electric-blue when around thunderstorms, and even gold when the beam hits maximum power (etc). Weaknesses Though his agility is slightly decent (being a streamliner that is), it's still quite a fair concern as he is an express-type dinosaur. His own shot limit (20) is quite impressive, but when recharging firepower, Spencer must expel his beam at certain points to prevent "power-overloading" (which only majorly occurs in the Heisei Era). Personality-wise, Spencer great pride and overconfidence in the battlefield make him quick to underestimate the feats of his (usually smaller and less-powerful) opponents. In the Silver Era, he displays that he isn't very keen on adapting to surprise-attacks. It is unknown whether or not he's vulnerable to "tail-flails", but it seems rather somewhat unlikely. Behavior Spencer typically takes great pride in his own speed and physical prowess. He does not particularly take interest on either the good or evil side of things, and thus there are certain cases where he fights against the Steam Team, or joins forces with them in order to stop a greater threat. He overall prefers to be left a solitary fighter, and although he turns out anti-social (not unlike Gordon) as a result, Spencer is still a rather protective figure towards his human-owners, the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. He remains unsure whether to call the Steam Team genuine allies or enemies, considering some of the mutual alliances they have made. Trivia Category:Dino Locos (AU)}} Category:Sodor Monsterverse Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Dinosaur Locomotives Category:Steamers Category:Males